


Stretching Stories

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [68]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Embarrassment, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, M/M, Memories, Mild Angst, Oblivious Tsukishima Kei, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Nishinoya Yuu, Secret Relationship, Secretes, Stretching, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Volleyball Practice, really gay, stories, warm up, water bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Sugawara and Daichi are off to the side, toe-touching and talking quietly at the same time. Nishinoya and Tanaka try in vain to get Kiyoko to look at them stretching in model-like poses. Asahi is stretching his arms nearby, looking mildly flustered. Narita and Kinoshita are listening to Ennoshita tell some long story about the past week as they stretch absentmindedly. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the closest to Kageyama and I, though their backs are to us as they warm up, as well. The gym is filled with quiet conversation and laughter, and the occasional squeak of a shoe.Good - nobody noticed.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Be My Halo [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Stretching Stories

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty so I'm desperate to write a tsukiyama fic but I have to finish this one first so here's yet another chapter of gay
> 
> feat. the whole club
> 
> yes! everybody! including the depressed second year trio! (I need to get better at writing everybody--)
> 
> anyways noya is sad, everybody's gay, and daisuga are parents, enjoy

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_(Nishinoya's POV)_

_I grip Asahi's jacket,_ _shouting_ _. Only a small amount of light_ _streams_ _in through the_ _open_ _closet_ _door, but it's enough to see his shock. However, besides the shock,_ _I_ _also see cowardice. Fear. Frustration. Surrender. He's lost the will to fight._

_He doesn't say a word._

_I shout and_ _yell_ _,_ _gripping_ _tighter to his jacket,_ _shoving_ _him back. He grits his teeth, but refuses to meet my eyes. Rage boils_ _within_ _me, and my ears become deaf. Tears stream_ _down_ _my face, and_ _I_ _struggle to keep my voice clear. The loud_ SNAP! _of a broomstick snapping under his weight jars me back to_ _reality_ _._

_I blink, breathing hard, my grip loosening on his jacket. As soon as it does, he shoves my hand away, pushing past me. Sugawara gasps, darting away to try to stop Asahi from leaving the gym. I stand in the supply_ _closet_ _, alone, staring at my hands. They become_ _damp_ _as tears fall one after another onto the open palms._

_"Nishinoya."_

"Nishinoya-senpai!"

I jump and whirl around, shoes squeaking on the gym floor. I've already put on my grin, although pained. Hinata stands there, bright orange hair almost painful to look at under the gym lights I still can't quite get over the fact that we're pretty much eye level. He fidgets with the hem of his shirt, looking at me, his eyebrows drawn.

"Are you okay, senpai?"

My grin falters. I look back over my shoulder at the storage closet for a moment, relaxing the fists I realized I'd been clenching. Then I turn back to Hinata.

"Of course I am! Come on, let's get back to the others."

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_(Hinata's POV)_

I watch Nishinoya bound past me with a grin, seemingly fired up, but I still can't get the itch out of the back of my head. But I can't worry about that right now; I smack my cheeks, letting out a deep breath. _All_ _I_ _have_ _to worry about right now is..._

My heart skips a beat as I see Kageyama across the gym, holding a shoulder as he stretches his arms. For some reason, he jolts and quickly looks towards me. I jump, letting out a strangled sound.

"Dumbass, get over here and practice receives," he sighs, shaking his head and taking the volleyball offered by Yachi.

"R-right! Sorry!"

I rush over, embarrassed. _That isn't what he'd normally say... it'd usually be_ _something_ _like "Dumbass! What're you doing all the way over there!? Get your ass over here and practice your awful receives!"_ I glance up at the others as I get into position, keeping my waist low and my arms relaxed and open.

Sugawara and Daichi are off to the side, toe-touching and talking quietly at the same time. Nishinoya and Tanaka try in vain to get Kiyoko to look at them stretching in model-like poses. Asahi is stretching his arms nearby, looking mildly flustered. Narita and Kinoshita are listening to Ennoshita tell some long story about the past week as they stretch absentmindedly. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the closest to Kageyama and I, though their backs are to us as they warm up, as well. The gym is filled with quiet conversation and laughter, and the occasional squeak of a shoe.

Nobody noticed Kageyama's strange word choice - not even, it appears, Tsukishima, who I'd have thought would've teased him about it to no end. I look back at Sugawara, who catches my gaze with a smile. Then he glances at Daichi, smile growing. I suddenly remember our conversation at lunch, and a grin spreads across my own face.

"Oi. Stop daydreaming."

"S-sorry!"

His mouth twitches, though, as he tries not to smile. My heart skips a beat, and I quickly look away from his lips. He takes a step and tosses the ball into the air before jumping up and spiking it towards me. I grit my teeth and press my wrists together, hunching to receive the ball before it hits the ground. The ball strikes my forearms - and bounces away to my left.

Kageyama sighs, but is interrupted by Daichi, who clears his throat. The others, who'd been individually practicing as well, look up before getting into place around him in a semi-circle. Kageyama and I join them, looking at Daichi. He crosses his arms over his bright yellow sports bib that boasts the number 'one' and looks at us.

"The coach isn't here yet, but we don't need him to start practice. We'll begin with serving--"

"Daichi!" Sugawara says, crossing his arms as well. His silver hair glistens, and although his brow is furrowed, a small smile also dons his face. He seems incapable of making a truly angry expression. "Aren't we going to tell them?"

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

Earlier, the gym hadn't been this quiet. Tanaka had laughed at Kageyama and I laying on the ground, panting, and unlocked the door. Nishinoya wasn't far behind. Then the second years, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita, showed up, with the third years, Asahi, Daichi, and Sugawara, just after.

By the time Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked in (soon followed by Kiyoko and Yachi), the gym as already loud and filled with laughter and chatter. Though Daichi tried to calm us down, everybody had something to say about the past week as they changed into gym clothes.

Kageyama and I managed to avoid talking about it too much: Kageyama said mumbled something about getting glasses and contacts. I stumbled over the story of running into Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, _and_ Iwaizumi all at the same time in town (conveniently leaving out Kageyama). Nobody noticed any inconsistencies, though, and were simply shocked at my encounter.

Yamaguchi talked about how he and Tsukishima had binge-watched every one of the Japanese subtitled Harry Potter movies (with a "Shut up, Yamaguchi" followed by a "Sorry, Tsukki").

The third years had simply worked on posters for the club most of the week, with Kiyoko and Yachi's help, as well as Ennoshita. The other two second years didn't say much.

Nishinoya and Tanaka had spent the whole week switching back and forth between each other's houses, playing every videogame they had (though I couldn't talk).

After that, it was just stretching, with the occasional burst of laughter, usually from Tanaka or Yamaguchi (though the latter was a lot quieter). Then Nishinoya rose to his feet, moving to the water bottles at the wall of the gym. On his way, though, he stopped, staring at the storage closet. He was so unnervingly quiet for so long that I couldn't stop myself from getting up as well and moving behind him.

"Nishinoya-senpai!"

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~


End file.
